redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Safehouse
A Safehouse is one of the various Red Faction bases in Tharsis. Each Sector has at least one, or possible two Safehouses, excluding the Free Fire Zone. They're pretty much always in a remote location, being safe from the EDF and sometimes have a cover up as a factory. Commonly, there's always one big garage and a smaller building where Samanya and the command of that base resides, and always an Upgrade Table where you can trade buy weapons and upgrades with Salvage. Each base has a Heavy Machinegun and rarely a Rocket Turret. Aside from that, a gun range, some basic equipment are usually present too. Parker Safehouse Due to the low EDF activity in the Parker Sector, the Safehouse here is easily accessible by the EDF, it's in fact quite close to an EDF building. It's likely that they are using a cover up of sorts. It's the most standard of bases, as well, without any strong defenses. Dust Safehouses The Dust Sector has two Safehouses. One in the top middle, and the other in the very south. Both are quite remote and hidden in the mountainous areas. Neither of them are anything special, as both have the standard equipment. Both bases will come under attack from Marauders, though more often than not the southern base, so be on the lookout. *NOTE* The northern base will have an increased chance of attack after Dust's liberation, the marauders attack Dust during and after. *NOTE* The marauders will no longer attack those bases post-Eos liberation. The Badlands Safehouse The Badlands Safehouse is unique, due to its very remote spot it seemed an incredible location. There's one large road passing through a canyon, with various vehicle wreckages. Only a few roads leap up to the base, which covers 4 or 5 plateaus. There's a various amount of turrets and guerrillas watching the east, usually using the wreckages as cover. It was therefore chosen as the main HQ for the Red Faction, but during a planned raid on the Eos Sector, the HQ was bombarded resulting in the death of the Red Faction commander Hugo Davies. Later, the Red Faction established a new base within the heart of the Badlands. It is the biggest base, though mainly owned and being constructed by the Marauders themselves. This is an area where the EDF won't be able to find you. This is the only Safehouse not to have a weapon wardrobe, but instead an ammo crate. Oasis Safehouse The Safehouse in the Oasis Sector is located in a small valley, due to the fact it can easily be attacked from all sides there's a catwalk surrounding the base. It is also the first base with both a Machine Gun turret and a Rocket Turret. Next to the standard equipment there's also quite a lot of explosive tanks. Finally, it is known that the base uses the Kuroari Company as a cover-up. Free Fire Zone Safehouse There's no Safehouse in the Free Fire Zone, due to the fact it could easily be bombarded, however, there is an outpost that runs under the cover of an EDF outpost. Eos Sector Safehouses The Eos Sector has two safehouses, just like in Dust and later on, the Badlands, both located on the ice tops of two mountains. They're standard bases, with some minor equipment. It's likely that instead of constructing one big base the Red Faction decided to make two small ones. As the huge EDF presence would surely notice a big one. Mount Vogel There is no Safehouse in Mount Vogel, this is probably due to the fact that this is only a sub-sector, same with the Free Fire Zone. ---- Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla gameplay